


No Ordinary World

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [26]
Category: The Saint (1997)
Genre: Alone, Canon nods, Developing Relationship, F/M, Holding On, Long-Distance Relationship, Love never dies, On the Run, Pining, Saints, Waiting to reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Emma could never stop herself wondering: why. Why hadn’t he come back? Even though she knew that one day, he’d walk right through that door and she wouldn’t be waiting anymore.Writersmonth Day 30 Prompt:Pining





	No Ordinary World

Emma busied herself every day, immersing herself deep into her work, long hours and covering others shifts. She’ll do whatever she can to stay out late, to keep herself occupied and to ensure that she is making a difference in her ever growing world.

She’ll do whatever she can to keep her thoughts wandering back to him.

Him. Simon, wherever he is these days. She’d never know, only tear her hear out wondering: where; what country; how he had gotten there; why he hadn’t come home. Home, her mind sneers, it’s her home sure. At least she has one, she can stay there with little interference. It isn’t as though nobody knows her name: Emma Russel. It isn’t as though nobody recognised her work, her foundation, what she had to go through in Russia; the years she spent secluded fighting in a man’s world of science, fighting against the rest of the world for a thing she knew nobody else had any belief in.

But things were different now, she was getting somewhere with her work. With her relationship; she was no longer so sure.

When Simon had finally confessed his lifestyle, his name, not having a place to call home, his life on the run… she knew she was in for it. An eccentric awaiting a newfound excitement in her life even if it meant being chased country to country, always running… she had done it. She tried and he had so graciously kept her alive. But today, she had to remind herself that she wasn’t wanted anymore, not just by him but by the police. He was an international criminal who perhaps didn’t pride his lifestyle like he once had but, she was all in. She was too involved in this unordinary world Simon called his ordinary.

She may have to wait for months on end just pining with her thoughts of Simon never growing stale, in her little Oxford estate one night, the next back home in the States. Then to Moscow and back to Oxford to just ask herself: why, why hadn’t he returned to her, yet?

It wasn’t as though she didn’t hear a thing, he was incredibly cautious and maintained a low profile however it didn’t stop Simon, or Thomas Moore, or August Christopher or it most definitely didn’t stop Martin De Pores from knocking on her door the odd night and handing her a rose.

She may have to anxiously await weeks on end but one day, the door would fly open and there, would stand the light of her life. Her criminal mastermind, her saviour, her own personal saint. Someday, Simon would walk back through that door and Emma wouldn’t have to wait anymore.


End file.
